bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Rogue Hetepheres
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830358 |no = 8314 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 130 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 12, 21, 24, 27, 48, 54, 60, 66, 72, 78 |normal_distribute = 15, 12, 9, 8, 12, 10, 9, 8, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 12, 18, 21, 24, 27, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72 |bb_distribute = 8, 7, 10, 8, 6, 7, 8, 7, 7, 8, 6, 6, 7, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75 |sbb_distribute = 7, 5, 6, 4, 6, 6, 5, 4, 7, 4, 7, 5, 7, 5, 5, 6, 6, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75 |sbb2_distribute = 7, 5, 6, 4, 6, 6, 5, 4, 7, 4, 7, 5, 7, 5, 5, 6, 6, 5 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75 |ubb_distribute = 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Hetepheres opened her eyes to a new world, one where the material and immaterial seemed to merge together and yet stay apart. She could see the magical power around her grow and fade in moments, like precious stones that lay about. Yet the strangest thing were the cat-spirits that seemed drawn to her, each bearing little gifts to her side before departing. Scraps of bread, freshly killed fish, small bolts of cloth and other items were laid at her feet, no matter where she stayed. At first she found it amusing, but then she realized how serious the situation was when they began to lead her to those who needed her help in the absence of law and order. It seemed that a man had assumed the role of judge, jury, and executioner in the aftermath of the God-King's death, with many of those whose situations fell through the cracks of justice feeling hopeless. As the priestess who aided his efforts disappeared, the executions came to a standstill, and criminals took the opportunity to steal whatever they could from the people. Hetepheres was forced to become a guardian of the city, with the ethereal cats guiding her steps as she became a shadowy force of justice. Soon, every lowlife and scumbag feared the sound of her twin chakrams whistling through the air, and some even swore that a cat-like deity was watching her every move. She paid them no heed - she had bigger things to worry about, like the increasing flood of refugees who claimed that the vengeful dead were coming to life and the monsters that were closing in on the city... |summon = Hi! Look that way! Alright, thanks for giving me this pretty thing - I'll make good use of it! |fusion = Pretty! I love how it sparkles in the light - especially on me! Don't you agree? |evolution = Wow! This is amazing! What did you do? Wait, what do you mean...it's all me? Whoa! |hp_base = 5841 |atk_base = 2321 |def_base = 2086 |rec_base = 1992 |hp_lord = 8345 |atk_lord = 3316 |def_lord = 2981 |rec_lord = 2847 |hp_anima = 9462 |rec_anima = 2549 |atk_breaker = 3614 |def_breaker = 2683 |def_guardian = 3279 |rec_guardian = 2698 |def_oracle = 2832 |rec_oracle = 3294 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = What's Yours Is Mine |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk, Def and 100% boost to max HP of Earth types, 25% Spark damage reduction, 150% boost to Spark damage, Spark damage restores HP & negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reductions |lsnote = Heals 500~600 HP |bb = Once-Killing Wink |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Earth types for 3 turns, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge and slightly restores HP for 3 turns & adds highly probable Spark critical for 3 turns |bbnote = 160% Spark, 140% parameter boost for Earth types, fills 3-4 BC on spark, heals 400-500 HP on spark & 60% chance of 60% Spark critical |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Twice-Dead Ricochet |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, Spark damage slightly restores HP for 3 turns & activates Earth barrier |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 160% Spark, 180% parameter boost, 100% Def to Atk, heals 400-500 HP on spark & 5000 HP Earth Barrier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 18 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 18 |sbbmultiplier2 = 700 |sbb2_sp = true |ubb = Thrice-Dead Guillotine |ubbdescription = 22 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, 100% damage reduction for 3 turns, Spark damage hugely restores HP for 3 turns & activates Earth barrier |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 450% Spark, 400% parameter boost, heals 1500-2000 HP on spark & 50000 HP Earth Barrier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Blades of the Wild |synergy = Quagmire |bondunit = Crocodile Lord Kawab |dbbdescription = 46 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, Atk, Def, Rec, BB gauge, Spark damage, BB Atk, Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP, Spark damage restores HP, activates Earth barrier & 100% damage reduction |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 23 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 23 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 23 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 23 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = And What's Mine Is Mine |esdescription = 25% boost to all parameters of Earth types, adds Def ignoring effect to attacks for all allies, 20% boost to all parameters & 80% boost to Spark damage |esnote = |evofrom = 830357 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk, Def when HP is over 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Probable damage reduction 1 |omniskill4_1_note = 15% chance |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 30 |omniskill5_1_desc = Adds 18 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe effect to SBB |omniskill5_1_note = 700% damage modifier |omniskill5_2_sp = 10 |omniskill5_2_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill5_3_sp = 10 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 30% chance for 50% vulnerability |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds enormous Spark damage boost for Earth types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 100% Spark to Earth types |omniskill5_5_sp = 25 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds huge boost to Def relative to Atk for 3 turns effect on SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 100% Def to Atk |omniskill5_6_sp = 10 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds probable random status ailment infliction effect to SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 75% chance |omniskill5_7_sp = 25 |omniskill5_7_desc = Adds probable evasion for 2 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_7_note = 15% chance |howtoget = |notes = *Her name is based on "Hetepheres I", who is the wife of Pharaoh Sneferu and the Queen of Ancient Egypt in the Fourth Dynasty. |addcat = Uprising |addcatname = Hetepheres2 }}